


Smooth Criminal

by Kris534



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: Big brother Chocolate helping his younger brother's crush to confess to his brother. Warning: cuties being shy and cute.





	Smooth Criminal

Knock knock. Two quiet knocks on Chocolate's bedroom door. It was so quiet, Chocolate thought he just imagined it for a second. He stopped reading his book and stared at the door, waiting for another round of knocks to make sure that he didn't imagine that. Knock knock. Ah, so he didn't. Chocolate got up from his bed and opened his door. To his surprise, it wasn't Coffee or his little brother Brownie waiting on the other side of the door, but it was...B-52. 

For almost a month now, Brownie has been coming to his door and talking about B-52. The older brother has always told Brownie whenever he came over that he should do something about his crush, with Brownie always replying with, "But...what if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" At this rate, Chocolate is kinda sick of it. He wishes that Brownie wasn't so shy so he could act on his feelings and stop coming to his door with something that happened that day between him and his crush. So...why was B-52 standing in front of his door now? 

The two stand there awkwardly for a few minutes, until B-52 looks down and clears his throat. "Uh, I'm here because I need your help with something." He says, not meeting the older man's eyes. "Help with what?" Chocolate asks, leaning against the doorway. "Why don't you just come inside first?" B-52 nods and walks in, with Chocolate walking in after him and closing the door. B-52 nervously sits down on the chair against the wall and Chocolate sits on the bed. The older man looks at B-52, waiting for him to talk. B-52 takes this sign and begins to talk.

"Lately...I've been uh, fancying a certain someone. And that someone being your brother, Brownie." He begins, looking at the floor when he finishes that second sentence. Chocolate raises an eyebrow. "Oh really?" Chocolate says, smirking a bit. B-52's cheeks turn a little pink and he continues. "I wanted to..confess to him. Tell him my feelings and ask him out on a date. But...I'm not really sure how to do such a thing. I've never done anything like that before, so that is why I am here now." B-52 finishes. Chocolate lets out a small laugh and stands up. He pats the top of B-52's head. "I can help you with a little something, but just remember that you can just be yourself when asking him." And with that Chocolate pulls out a notebook from his desk and sits back down. "So here's the idea that I have..."

A couple of days later, Chocolate was sitting at a table with Coffee sitting across from him, the two of them drinking coffee and chatting away. Chocolate has told Coffee that he was helping B-52 with asking Brownie out, so Coffee of course wanted to see how this would play out. On the other side of the cafe, Brownie and B-52 stand near a wall, with B-52 leaning against it and Brownie talking to him about something. From here, Chocolate could see the love in Brownie's eyes, as he laughed a bit when B-52 talked. "That kid really is in love." Coffee whispered to Chocolate while laughing a bit. Chocolate smiled back at him and looked back at the two. "Well, at this rate I wouldn't call Brownie a kid anymore." Chocolate replied. He then sees that B-52's hands go behind him, and Chocolate smiles. It was time.

The darker man takes out a rose and whispers a small spell to it, while letting it float over to B-52's hands. B-52 grabs the rose gently and sneaks a quick glance at Chocolate, silently thanking him for helping him out. "Hey Brownie?" B-52 asks quietly. Brownie tilts his head to the side a bit and smiles. "What is it BB?" B-52 blushes a bit at the nickname. He doesn't remember when Brownie started to call him that exactly, but the sound of Brownie saying that to him makes his heart pound. B-52 slips out the rose and hands it to Brownie. He watches his reaction carefully as he speaks. "I...I like you Brownie. More as a friend. I wanted to ask...if you wanted to go out on a date with me this weekend?" B-52 confesses, his cheeks more brighter and redder than before. Brownie stares at the rose for a couple of minutes, not saying a word. Suddenly, B-52 sees his ears go red and his hands shaking as he takes the rose. He gently holds the rose with both hands before closing his eyes and replying with, "Yes, I would love to." 

Afterwards, with Brownie quickly putting the rose down on the table next to them and throwing his arms around B-52, the two walk over to Chocolate and Coffee. Chocolate smirking and Coffee smiling behind his cup. B-52 looks down at the floor as he thanks Chocolate for his help and Brownie exclaiming in surprise. Before the two walked away to get back to work, Chocolate stopped them. "Hey Brownie, I just wanted to say something." The two stopped and looked at Chocolate. "I wouldn't call your boyfriend 'BB' in public. It means baby, you know." Brownie almost drops his tray and B-52 covers his face with his hands. "Say something sooner next time!" Brownie exclaims.

**Author's Note:**

> The people in the BB52 Discord helped me a bit with this fic! If you want a link to the discord, message me! I'm Kris534 #6774 on Discord.


End file.
